Tough Little Boys: Alex and his little girl
by KatieHaller
Summary: Set to the song "Tough Little Boys" by Gary Allen on Alex and his daughter.


**Okay so I thought this song would be perfect for Alex if had a daughter! "Tough Little Boys" by Gary Allen. (p.s. Izzie is Alex's wife, and I would love something like this to happen in the show, I really don't like the ghost of Dennny.) Hope you enjoy! Reviews would be great!**

_Well I never once, backed down from a punch.  
Well I'd take it square on the chin.  
And I found out fast that bully's just laugh,  
When you try and stand up to them.  
So I didn't cry when I got a black eye,  
As bad as it hurt I just grinned.  
But when tough little boys grow up to be dads  
They turn into BIG babies again._

Alex was a man's man in every sense of the word. He fought for whatever he wanted and didn't let anyone hold him back. He never showed his feelings to anyone. Well that was until the birth of his daughter Madison Elisabeth Karev.

Scared me to death, when you took your first steps,  
Well I'd fall every time you fell down.  
Your first day of school, I cried like a fool, and  
I followed your school bus to town.

They had just got home from the hospital, Maddi was only three days old. Alex was in the nursery holding Maddi in the rocking chair. It was 3:00 am in the morning.

"Hey Alex, why don't you get some sleep," Izzie said watching the two from the doorway.

"I'm afraid if I leave something will happen," he said looking up at his wife with a half smile.

Izzie wrapped her arms around his shoulders from behind. And they both looked down at their daughter.

_  
Well I didn't cry when Old Yeller died,  
At least not in front of my friends.  
But when tough little boys grow up to be dads  
They turn into BIG babies again._

All three stood outside the school. It was Maddi first day of kindergarten. (Izzie and Alex were both in their scrubs.)

"I don't want to go, I'm too scared," Maddi said looking up at her parents. She looked like a miniature version of Izzie.

Alex squatted so he was eye to eye with his daughter. "Maddi Elisabeth Karev scared? Come on you are the bravest five year old in the entire world. All this is just kindergarten. This isn't as scary the monkey bars." Alex said smiling at his daughter.

"Daddy, the monkey bars aren't scary, I can do them with my eyes close and I can hang upside down from them." Maddi answered with her arms folded.

"Well then kindergarten shouldn't be scary for you at all." Alex said smiling.

"Okay," Maddi said as she grabbed both their hands and they walked into her class.

"You know I kind of wish we could just not let her go," Izzie said, there were small tears in eyes.

"Me too," Alex said smiling as they walked to the car.

_I'm a grown man but as strong as I am,  
Well sometimes its hard to believe,  
How one little girl with little blonde curls,  
Can totally terrify me.  
If you were to ask my wife would just laugh,  
She'd say, "I know all about men,  
And how tough little boys grow up to be Dads  
They turn into BIG babies again."_

Maddi was thirteen. "Dad, I made the team," she said running up to Alex in Seattle Grace. She was cover from head to toe in mud.

"Didn't I tell you would," Alex said smiling looking down at his daughter

Izzie was right behind Maddi. "I think we have the next Mia Hamm."

"Good you can support me and your mom in our old age."

"You'll be at everyone of my games right dad," Maddi said looking up at Alex. "Cause you're kind of like my good luck charm."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Alex said smiling. 

Well I know one day I'll give you away,  
And I'm gonna stand there and smile.  
But when I get home and I'm all alone,  
Well I'll sit in your room for a while.

They were outside of the the University of Washington's freshmen dorms. Izzie had been the entire day, always hugging Maddi.

"Mommy, I'll be fine." Maddi said trying to reassure her.

"I love you so much," Izzie said hugging her daughter once more.

"So…I guess I'm a college student now." Maddi said to her Alex.

"I didn't think this day come so soon. And I also didn't think it would be this hard." Alex said half smiling at his daughter.

"Do you think I'll make it, I mean become I a doctor like you and mom," Maddi said looking for some reassurance from her dad.

"Well you're ten times smarter than me if that's what you're asking." Alex said. "And you're type of person, who, anything you put you're mind too, you'll accomplish. I am so proud of you." Alex said giving his daughter a hug, a hug that in his heart was letting go.

_  
Well I didn't cry when Old Yeller died,  
At least not in front of my friends.  
But when tough little boys grow up to be dads  
They turn into BIG babies again._

When tough little boys grow up to be dads  
They turn into BIG babies again.

Maddi waved as Alex and Izzie got into the car to leave. Alex had tears in his eyes.

"She'll be alright, after all she is her daddy's girl," Izzie said holding Alex's hand.

**Reviews would be great!**


End file.
